Fancytag
"You all are insane. A fact I couldn't have any other way." ~ Fancytag, expressing his love for the community. Fancytag (also known as Fancymann, '''commonly refered to as '''Fancy, and now using the alias Skulgan) was a Tagger and the first and only moderator in TF2Tags. As his name implies, he tries to make himself look classy and attempts to act in a formal manner whenever he can, though he is also capable of making jokes and meme-ing. History He was introduced to this site through a video made by ArraySeven. After seeing the hilarious tags that were shown in the video, he went to Google to find the source; eventually, he found a screenshot with "TF2Tags" in the link, prompting him to then enter the site itself. He made his first tag, a joke involving Pyro's coconut head cosmetic, on July 19th 2015 under the name "Tagattack" While receiving a mixed response, it was a better response than most other new taggers. He was present during The Mobile-Friendly Update, though did not do much other than comment that a tag he made poking fun at misses was completely invalidated. Still, he was there. He also witnessed the Taggening, and takes credit for ending it. As he saw everyone freaking out about the "end of the site" and going crazy, he did what any reasonable person would have done (so pretty much no other Taggers at the time): emailed Dr. Dos. He did this all three times the submission limits refused to reset. He has stated that it was the Taggening that woke him up to the site's condition. He was also responsible for notifying Dos of The Attack of the Clones due to getting extremely annoyed at the Shitposter of 2016, so you might as well give him credit for ending that too, as well as getting Dos to finally come clean about his feelings towards the site and its community. When CP infamously advertised his tags on the TF2 subreddit, Fancy was also responsible for getting many of the new Taggers who mostly posted garbage banned. He poked fun at the Jessestorm when it happened, but did not participate. He was also often involved in the site's games of ''Cards Against Humanity ''during the game's peak popularity on the site, often hosting and playing several games throughout 2015 and 2016. He also created the original Taggers Against Humanity custom card pack, with said card pack being made to embarrass, harass, and basically make fun of all of the well known taggers of TF2Tags, including himself. At some point from mid-2016 to 2017, Dr. Dos awarded Fancytag for always notifying him of site-threatening drama by adding an additional tag to his submission limit, for a grand total of 26 daily tags. He wouldn't make that much use of them, however. In early 2017, he slowed down on tag production on account of having multiple creative blocks, though he still actively visited the site and talked with his tagging friends on Steam and the various Discord servers. In February 2017, due to events that happened on the Removal of Misses (2017), Fancytag reached out to Dos again. The aftermath of the event was tense, with Taggers clamoring to form another Bring Back Misses movement and demanding the addition of site admins and moderators, and Fancy informed him of this. Eventually, Dos told Fancy to add him on Steam to talk with him. Though what occurred in this Steam chat was sworn to secrecy, the results were clear: Dos added Misses back (claiming their removal was a bug), and Fancy was promoted to the site's first and only moderator, getting the Community effect added to his name. Many people were grateful to finally have a moderator, as they were requesting one since 2015, and most approved of Dos's decision. The only person who seemingly opposed was Jesse. In mid-late 2017, he silently gave up tagging due to having a lack of ideas. However, he would get on the site every now and again to act out his job as a moderator and to post a tag or two to three. Come the declaration of the Tagpocalypse in early 2018, Fancy posted two tags on the matter. The first was deleted shortly after it's posting because it rudely lashed out at Makin' Bacon (and indirectly at TGR and Jesse). Fancy then uploaded a tag a couple hours after, apologizing on the issue and burying any beef he had with others. He slowly dissipated from TF2Tags after that, leaving the dying site to die as it was born: without a moderator. On September 3rd, 2018, through the combined efforts of Proto Kirby and Walumancer, Fancytag finally reached the sought-after rank of Hale's Own. Such a feat did not call his return (in fact he didn't even realize he achieved Hale's until three months later), and no other last words were said. Style Fancy's style was mostly characterized by one-liners, usually witty quips about a certain item's qualities or references to things that could be related to that item. These probably consisted of around seventy percent of his tags. On occasions, he would attempt to make a series or two, such as when he made a series of tags using the many slime based cosmetics to portray a man named "Marty" being eaten away by a slimelike growth, despite being urged multiple times by his unnamed friend to "Get that thing checked." He was also a user of "Tweet Tags", the controversial tag style that, as the name implies, functions more as a tweet than an actual TF2 item rename. His favorite Tag was a 100+ Item Set recreation of the Fortress 2 Rap by JT Machina, and, though it got little attention, he felt great finishing. He also created a TF2Tags parody of Pit Song. Moderating Being the only Tagger to ever get promoted to site moderator, Fancy was able to get some insight into how the site was run. At first glance, one wouldn't know they were promoted to moderator, as the front page stayed pretty much the same. However, a few things were changed and added. First, his profile was changed, his name now being Community quality like Dos's. Second, the view link on all tags change to what Fancy assumed to be the ID of the Tagger posting. Third, the bottom of the page got a small link added labeled something along the lines of "Administration". Clicking that would lead to a secret admin page with four options. The powers of a moderator were as follows: they had the ability to delete and even edit the contents of any and all tags on the site (the latter of which, thankfully, was never used). From the Administration page, four powers were available. Two of these were unknown and available only to Dos, and Fancy was told to ignore them. A third power was vote wiping, allowing a moderator to wipe all the votes clean from any user on the site, no matter how many crits and/or misses they may have given. This feature was implemented to combat missbombings, and was reportedly added shortly after Fancy's promotion and was not there originally. The fourth and most powerful power was banning users. When banning a user (you would select a user to ban via their SteamID or by linking any one of their tags), a moderator could specify the length of the ban, provide a reason why, an option to delete all of the comments and tags of the user, as well as also being able to delete specific comments and tags made by the user. This explains discrepancies on the site, as sometimes users were banned with all of their tags and comments deleted, while others had both remain. Relationships Fancytag is connected to many Taggers and is mostly on good terms with everyone. He considers Propizio and Walumancer cool dudes that he enjoys talking with. He has done many things with Llux and Proto Kirby, considering them both good friends. He has helped Bloo Kirby with her depression multiple times. He considers Blast and Eggz to be his Wahfia affiliates and has had much association with both. He considers Marmot pretty cool, though hasn't interacted with her much. He has had numerous conversations with Crimson Blitz over their shared interest in Geometry Dash, getting him the official coolness seal of approval. In a similar manner, he has had some fruitful conversations with PyroDillon over trombones. He has had period conversations with DudeTheNinja about art and games, but admits he needs to talk with him more. He is friendly with Vulture_Prime, the latter being on Fancy's roleplaying server for a bit of time. He and Relk have hit it off out of their shared interests. He believes Relk may suffer memory loss issues however, as he has exhibited signs of them in each of their conversations. Other Taggers he would label "cool" include Mr. Copycat, A Fucking Idiot, The Lazygineer, Moura, Banannixx, and Shakkari. He is on neutral terms with Jesse. He has two very interesting relationships on the site, the first being his love/hate friendship with TGRobert. They started off and rather great terms, and would often have chats over Steam. However, one night TGR told Fancy a rather unnerving story about how he stumbled upon a guro (gore porn) website and found a particularly disturbing art piece involving a fairy getting gutted by a hook. He proceeded to poke fun at TGR for it, who then accused Fancy of having a thing for hooks. Fancy couldn't take the joke, got extremely upset, and wound up getting teased by TGR for it for over a year, being called "Hooky". TGR even got one of his friends in on the joke with him. Fancy went out of his way to bury the hatchet after the announcement of the Tagpocalypse, and now the two are on good terms. TGR has helped him pirate some games, and the two have played Terraria together, with Kokogumi tagging along as well. His most interesting relationship on TF2Tags was, however, with the site creator and owner, Dr. Dos. He is by far the Tagger to have both the best relationship with and the most time spent talking to Dos, though he looked at the doctor more as an acquaintance and boss rather than as a friend. When he promoted Fancy to moderator, he pretty much gave him the reigns of the site. Fancy believes he was on such good terms with Dos due to always giving him the benefit of the doubt and always reached out to him when problems arose in a manner that wasn't intrusive or rude. He sees Dos as a misunderstood man with very niche interests that did the best he could. He did tell Fancy that he has an office job that made managing the site particularly troublesome. Trivia * Fancy believes being made a moderator was a mistake. He was thankful for not being contacted by TGR to be a moderator of the new TF2Tags currently in development. * David isn't actually Fancytag's real name, and rather acts as an alias. ** Fancy's real name was accidentally leaked during his time during the TF2Tags game development cycle, when his father thanked the team for allowing Fancy to take part in such a project. Respectful of his privacy, all the team members promised to keep it a secret, and most have probably forgot what it even was. * He joined the Wahfia by complete mistake. He created a tag that said 'I APPEAR TO HAVE A CASE OF THE WAH' and elaborated none on it. This was misinterpreted by Walumancer as an embrace of Waluigi, and Fancy was thus made a Wahfioso. * Fancy never formally left the community because he feared that if he did, the site would go into chaos because he was the only one actually moderating the site. ** This would prove fruitless, however, after the end of the site came a little late and everything spiraled into complete chaos regardless of what he did. * He has three brothers, one even had his own TF2Tags account. ** After said brother lost interest in the site, Fancy would take control and would tag under it as a robotic clone of himself. * Fancytag wasn't his first username, he actually dawned the name "Tagattack" the first time he joined. Along with this, he also had many names that had some relation to his name now. Some of them being "The Fance Man", "Sr.Fancymann", and "SirFancyMannthe420th". He also has a Halloween style name, "BansheeMann". * Fancytag has an alternate persona that he dons during games of Cards Against Humanity. Known as Fancyfuck, he went out of his way to be as rude and toxic as possible. His catchphrase as Fancyfuck was "Get class or eat ass." * Fancy has a trend of regretting past decisions, even if they have little effect on his life in the end. He always looks back at his decisions believing that they will haunt him one day, a insecurity that he constantly deals with on a daily basis. * He has broken the same elbow three times. This same arm is also double-jointed. * His favorite color is red, and to him all shades are good. * He has a love of shotguns, but has never owned any, most likely on account of his age. Category:Taggers Category:Generation 2